Y por primera vez
by Amny-Saga ex Ignis
Summary: Decepción… ¿quién no sueña despierto y hace castillos en el aire cuando tiene nublada la mente? Ella no es la excepción, pero apuntó alto y el batacazo fue mayor. Dolía. Vaya que si lo hacía. Frank L./Bellatrix/Rodolphus. Au y lime


Disclaimer:__Supongo que no hace falta que lo diga, pero nunca está de más eso de cubrirse las espaldas. Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y, aunque de vez en cuando me de por entretenerme con ellos, no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos y el único beneficio que obtengo de escribir es el simple placer de hacerlo y vuestros comentarios.

Y por primera vez.

Muchos dicen que las cosas son más fáciles cuando estás enamorado, que te vuelves optimista y todo te sale bien.

Es fácil olvidar lo que se siente ante el rechazo. Al menos cuando no eres tú el que tiene que sobrellevarlo y fingir que nada ha pasado mientras todo un coctel de emociones te machaca los sentidos.

Decepción… ¿quién no sueña despierto y hace castillos en el aire cuando tiene nublada la mente? Ella no es la excepción, pero apuntó alto y el batacazo fue mayor. Dolía. Vaya que si lo hacía.

Luego llega la culpa, porque está claro que si la rechazó es porque algo hizo mal y no porque simplemente no compartiera sus sentimientos y prefiriese no perder el tiempo. O no jugar con ella, pero por alguna extraña razón prefirió pensar en la primera opción como la más probable… ¿mentalidad depresiva y ligeramente masoquista? ¡Para nada! Después de meses de encuentros secretos poco le importaba si aquello era real o no. Lo único que importaba era que no parara…

Y rabia, mucha rabia. Se sentía sucia, utilizada... y _estúpida_. Porque pensó que por fin alguien había decidido mirar más allá de su fachada y darle una oportunidad a lo demás.

Sabía que nunca podrían estar juntos en público pero se contentaba con que fuera su pequeño secreto, algo totalmente suyo y que no compartirían con nadie.

Interiormente algo le decía que su marido sospechaba, si no sabía con seguridad, a qué se debían sus repentinas ausencias. Podría haberla delatado y la hubieran quitado del medio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la traición no estaba nada vista en su grupo; en cualquier caso _no_ cuando los traicionados eran ellos. Podría haberla extorsionado para que le sacara información o haberla matado con sus propias manos. Desde el día que lo conoció supo que sería capaz de eso y más. Pero no lo hizo, tal vez no era tan despiadado como siempre creyó o tal vez le daba igual.

Durante días se encerró en su cuarto y se negó a ver a nadie. Faltó al trabajo, a las reuniones con el Lord, a las comidas familiares… y para su sorpresa nadie le recriminó nada.

-Piensan que estás enferma. Tienes suerte de que sea bueno en oculmagia.- Levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los de su marido, intentando entender. Se levantó, caminó hacia la ventana y soltó un sonoro suspiro, tras cerrar los ojos fuertemente murmuró - ¿Por qué?

-Es lo que debía hacer. Después de tanto años sigues sin entenderlo, ¿verdad? No me casé contigo por lo que representaba tu apellido ni por tu dote, aunque no negaré que era una buena escusa. Tampoco puedo decir que estuviese enamorado de ti, no románticamente al menos… estaba demasiado cansado para eso; pero desde que te vi pensé que necesitabas a alguien que te protegiera. Parecías tan fría, tan indiferente a todo… tuve el presentimiento de que tenías miedo a sentir. Pensé que si me quedaba contigo dejarías de presionarte y serías capaz de ser tu misma. Supe desde el principio que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que pudiera ver cómo eras realmente; pero tenía la esperanza de que, mientras supieses que yo estaría siempre en casa para servirte de tapadera, serías capaz de encontrar a alguien en quien confiar.

-¿Te casaste conmigo porque te apetecía ser un cornudo?

-No Bella, me casé contigo porque era la única manera de que sintieses _algo_. Nadie espera enamorarse de un amante ocasional, bajaste la guardia y ocurrió lo inevitable. Cuando nos presentaron estaba harto, no quería saber nada de amoríos y relaciones. Sólo quería que mi familia dejara de presionarme y lo más cómodo era elegir a alguien que jamás fuera a verme como algo más que una imposición, alguien que jamás fuese a enamorarse de mí y a quien poder corresponder esa falta de sentimientos. Te elegí como mi buena obra del mes, o de toda una vida. Ningún tipo de recriminación, cero obligaciones. Yo te dejaba acostarte con quien quisieras y tú me dejabas tranquilo. El problema es que con el tiempo he llegado a quererte un poco.- En ningún momento intentó acercarse a la ventana, permaneció junto a la puerta mientras observaba como ella volvía a sumergirse en su pasado.

_Volvió a sentir sus dedos apartándole el pelo y recorriendo su espalda, sus dientes atacando su cuello y su hombro, sus labios susurrando su nombre. Mientras se abrazaban, ya fuese perezosamente o con toda la pasión del mundo, todo lo demás desaparecía. Ninguno esta casado. Él no era Gryffindor ni ella una Slythering. Voldemort y la orden se convertían en una sombra insignificante. Sólo existían ellos dos. Frank y Bella. Dos amantes a quienes las sábanas nunca alcanzaban a cubrir mientras piernas, brazos y respiraciones se entremezclaban hasta ser uno solo._

Repasó mentalmente todos y cada uno de sus encuentros, tratando de encontrar alguna pista que le indicase lo que estaba por venir. Algún paso en falso que le hiciese ver que él no la quería.

Una risa seca nació desde lo más profundo de su ser. La vida era una zorra muy irónica.

Si la opinión pública era unánime en algo, eso era la crueldad de los mortífagos; desalmados capaces de cualquier cosa por lograr sus objetivos. Sin embargo _no_ era Voldemort quien mandaba a sus seguidores que compartieran lecho con el enemigo para sonsacarle información. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué pensaría la mujer de Frank acerca de las misiones de su marido.

Sacudió la cabeza y por primera vez vio a su marido con otros ojos. Dejó de ser el mago sangre pura que le había sido impuesto por su familia para convertirse en el hombre que la había elegido _a ella_ como compañera para el resto de su vida.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y ambos recorrieron el espacio que les separaba. Se besaron con una intensidad que no creían posible y el mismo pensamiento irrumpió en sus cabezas mientras sus ropas caían al suelo y por primera vez se permitieron explorar cada centímetro de piel del otro: nunca el despecho pareció tan perfecto, ni tan correcto.


End file.
